


Your Cuddles

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2 for 1, Complete, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dating Molly Hooper. The two of you often spend quiet nights in, since she's not much for going out. Tonight you have a Movie Night and plenty of cuddles.</p><p>In the second part, you're dating Irene Adler and visit her after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just some tooth-rotting fluff, for your reading pleasure :)

Molly giggled softly as you complimented her, blushing and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so sweet to me. I don't deserve you, really," she insisted.

"Nonsense," you replied with a smile, holding her close. "You deserve every compliment you get. And you deserve so much better than me."

Molly's blush darken and she cuddled closer to you, kissing your cheek. "I don't know what it is about you. You're different from anyone I've ever been with. Though I guess that's a good thing," she chuckled softly. "After all, I've loved a psychopath and a sociopath. But you're so different. You're kind and sweet and funny. You're the best partner I've ever had."

"Well, you're certainly the best girlfriend I've ever had. You're beautiful and smart. And you're incredibly passionate and strong. Molly......I love you," you whispered, a bit worried she would panic and rush off. But she just smiled.

"I love you too," she murmured, resting her head on your chest. "I can't believe I finally found you. The one for me. I'm never, ever leaving you."

You smiled and relaxed, resting your head on top of hers. "I won't ever leave you either," you told her softly. "You're the one I want to spend my life with. I know it."'

The two of you spent the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms. You watched a few films, told some jokes, and finally went to bed. Molly remained pressed up against you as you slept together in her bed. It was certainly the best night of your lives.

* * *

 

Irene finished up her work for the day and sent her last client home before changing out of her work clothes and into a simple dress and joining you in bed. You'd been waiting there for a few ours, expecting to leave around 5 pm for a dinner together. But Irene had needed to work late and so you'd been stuck in this bedroom until she finished.

"Sorry that took so long, love. But you know how the police can be," she chuckled as she joined you bed, kissing your cheek. "I can give you a little peek at what he saw, if you want."

You shook your head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not really in the mood," you insisted.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry. But you know I can't let my clients see you," Irene told you. "No pouting. Come on. What will it take to cheer you up?"

You just shrugged and leaned back against the pillows. Suddenly Irene is in your lap, pressed up against your chest and kissing your cheek. You couldn't resist smiling a little, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Mmm, you like that, hm? Looks like we're in the mood to be sweet tonight," Irene purred, nuzzling your chin gently. You returned her affections.

The two of you spent the rest of the night in that bed together, refusing to get up for anything. You cuddled and kissed, even snogging a few times. But you eventually fell asleep together, Irene nest to you and enveloped in your arms. You both smiled the entire time, happy to be together even if the night didn't go as planned.


End file.
